<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That was Then! This is Now! by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891541">That was Then! This is Now!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Heartwarming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, others are mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Makoto have been in a relationship for about 5 months now. Though one day, Makoto recalls the time when they first met and how nervous she was. It puts a smile on Akira's face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That was Then! This is Now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Shumako fanfic. I can't help myself. Makoto and Akira are too perfect for each other. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet Tokyo morning in Leblanc. Nothing could rival it's peace and prosperity. There in bed was Akira and his girlfriend, Makoto. They have been dating for five months. A truly beautiful woman Makoto was. Not as much of a hassle like Futaba, not as cute and somewhat violent as Haru, not as curvious as Ann. She was in a league of her own. And Akira knew that. The sunshine began to creep in as Makoto opened her eyes. She looked out the window. It was a cold winters day. Snow had piled up everywhere. She looked at her phone and it was -7° today. That was pretty cold for a day in January. The coldness even started to creep in with the sunshine. Makoto, shivering, wrapped herself in her Buchimaru blanket that Akira got her. It was made to keep her warm and cozy, or so Akira said. She then turned to her boyfriend, who was sleeping blissfully even with his shirt off! How did this man function!? But it didn't take long for him to wake up and put it back on. 

</p><p>"Good morning." Akira told his girlfriend. 


 </p><p>"Good morning, Akira." She replied. They both seemed cold but still managed. They both went downstairs as Akira prepared them some coffee. 

</p><p>"The snow's pretty bad today. Boss won't be able to open up shop today." Akira sighed. Makoto looked at Akira. He and Boss seemed pretty close. 

</p><p>"My sister's probably stuck at her job." She told him. Both seemed to have their share of snow troubles. 

</p><p>"No use complaining about it." Morgana walked in and jumped on the counter. 

</p><p>"Easy for you to say. We can't even hold a meeting today." Akira complained. He always looked forward to the Phantom Thieves meetings. It's where he got to have his fun, teasing Makoto. Not that he doesn't do it anyways. 

</p><p>"Joker. I know. But we just gotta hang in there." Morgana told the frizzled hair man. He just looked at the TV broadcast. The temperature dropped to -10°! That was cold! 

</p><p>"I bet this place won't have any customers today." Makoto sighed. Then, their phones went off and brought up the group chat.


</p><p>Ryuji: God effin snow! This sucks!

</p><p>Ann: I know! And it's very cold today as well.

</p><p>Akira: -10° is that bad.

</p><p>Ryuji: Says you, Akira!

</p><p>Makoto: I'm guessing we're all snowed in at home right now?

</p><p>Yusuke: Indeed. It gives me more time to work on my paintings though. 

</p><p>Futaba: Why do you only care about your art, Inari!?

</p><p>Haru: The heavy snow is said to dispatch by next week. 

</p><p>Ryuji: A whole week of no Phantom Thieves meetings!?

</p><p>Akira: I know, right!?

</p><p>Makoto: Calm down. I'm sure it'll all be fine.

</p><p>Ann: Yeah. Cause you got Akira with you.

</p><p>Ryuji: I'm so jealous. You got a spare heater with Akira at your side. 

</p><p>Makoto: W-Well...umm....

</p><p>Akira: Let's be reasonable with this. I'm sure that you all are gonna be fine, despite me and Makoto under the same roof.

</p><p>Yusuke: I wish I could be there right now. 

</p><p>Ann: For once I agree with Yusuke. I need some of Akira's coffee in the morning.

</p><p>Akira: Sorry I can't be there for all of you.

</p><p>Futaba: Don't worry about it. You're doing fine as is. So just keep your head up.

</p><p>Ryuji: Who'd thought Futaba would say something like that? 

</p><p>Futaba: Screw you, Ryuji!!


</p><p>"Everyone seems im good spirits." Akira said. He saw Makoto's face, bright red. He knew exactly why too. 

</p><p>"So...a spare heater?" He teased. 

</p><p>"Oh...you..." Makoto said, red in the face. He gave Makoto her coffee and they both sat next to each other, Morgana kind enough to give them some space heading back upstairs. 

</p><p>"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. They all have their loved ones." Makoto said. Akira laughed. 

</p><p>"Yeah. You know... This kinda reminds me of something..." Makoto looked confused. 

</p><p>"Huh?" Akira just stared at his girlfriend. 

</p><p>"You don't remember?" Makoto tried her best, but gave up. 

</p><p>"Hint: it was a certain point in our lives." Akira told her. Makoto gave it some more thought and quickly realized what he was talking about. 

</p><p>"Are you referring to when we met for the first time? Stuck in the library on a cold autumn day?" She asked. Akira smiled. She hit the nail on the head. 




</p><p>A couple months back, Akira had just transferred to Shujin Academy, where he was rumored a "criminal charged with assault." He didn't take too much thought or care into it though and simply brushed it off. He was just getting used to the school as well, learning the location of each of the rooms. His homeroom teacher, Ms. Kawakami, was kind enough to help him along the way. 

</p><p>One day, Akira decided that since he had a test coming up, he would take some time to study. This was just after he and the other Phantom Thieves had stolen Kamoshida's heart. He needed a quiet place to do so though. No teacher offered their classroom to him, so he wandered around when he came across the library. 

</p><p>'It's perfect!' He thought to himself. 

</p><p> The library was usually a quiet place and he spotted no students from the door window. So why not? He opened the door and walked in. There, he saw a sole student at a nearby table. She looked like a third year, studying herself. It was Makoto. She was always top of her classes and scored pretty good on most of her exams. He walked up to the table. 

</p><p>"Umm...excuse me?" He asked. Makoto looked up from her papers and saw Akira. 

</p><p>"Yes? How may I help you?" She replied. Akira looked all tense for some reason. 

</p><p>"If it's okay with you, could I sit here?" He asked politely. Makoto gave him a look. 

</p><p>"For what reason?" She asked. 

</p><p>"I have an exam coming up and want to get in with some studying." He replied. Makoto sighed. 

</p>
<p>"Okay. Just don't bother me." She said. 

</p><p>"Can do, Senpai." Akira said. He had manners towards his upperclassmen. Time passed and Akira and Makoto were studying in quiet. They both stayed completely silent for the other's need. 

</p><p>Soon the last bell rang and they packed up their things. 

</p><p>'That was a good study session. I should come back here again.' Akira thought to himself. 

</p><p> He went to open the door, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. He tried harder but still nothing. Makoto noticed he constant struggle with the door. 

</p><p>"Are you faking this?" She asked him. 

</p><p>"I wish." He said. 

</p><p> Makoto offered to take over. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. 

</p><p>"Oh great. The door's jammed." She said. Akira wondered how that happened. 

</p><p>"So....what now?" He asked his upperclassmen. 

</p><p>"I don't know. I've never been in this situation before." She said. 

</p><p>"I'd say we figure out how this happened." Akira said, letting his Joker appeal take over. He carefully examined the door. 

</p><p>"Huh...well shit." He said. 

</p><p>"What?" Makoto asked, ignoring that Akira used vulgar language. 

</p><p>"Looks like the lock on the knob is cracked too high." He said. Makoto was amazed. She'd never be able to see that. But Akira kinda cheated with his Third Eye. 

</p><p>"So how do we fix it?" She asked. 

</p><p>"Beats me." Akira answered, crushing all Makoto's hopes. 

</p><p>"Here, I'll make a call to the guidance office and tell them our dilemma." Makoto told him. Akira nodded. 

</p><p>It was a cold day. 23° it was. Makoto finished her call and looked at Akira. 

</p><p>"The custodian will be here soon. He'll fix the door." She told him. 

</p><p>"Okay." Akira said. He looked at Makoto's pencil case. 

</p><p>"Buchimaru?" He asked. 

</p><p>"You know Buchimaru-kun?" Makoto replied.

</p><p>"I used to watch the show back home as a kid." Akira said, blushing a little. 

</p><p>"Back home? Wait then...you're that transfer student!?" Makoto asked. Akira's expression changed. He frowned. 

</p><p>"You heard the rumors, huh? They aren't true." He said. Makoto looked at him. He didn't look like the rumors said.

</p><p>"I had a feeling they were exaggerated." She told him. Akira had a smile on his face. 

</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks." He said. Makoto nodded, then started shivering. 

</p><p>"Brr...it's getting kinda cold in here." She said. Akira looked. His Third Eye told him the heat in the library wasn't functioning. This was bad. No heat on a 23° day? That was a bad sign. 

</p><p>"Here." He said and gave Makoto his black sweater with a gray hood. 

</p><p>"Oh...thanks." She said. 

</p><p>"It'll keep you warm until we get out of here." Akira smiled. Makoto started blushing. 

</p><p>"Y-You didn't have to..." She stuttered. Akira shook his head. 

</p><p>"You're my Senpai. I figured I should set an example for my fellow students." He said innocently. That only made Makoto's blush grow. 

</p><p>"Y-You're so k-kind." She told him. 

</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks." 

</p><p>Soon the custodian arrived and fixed the door. Akira also told him the heat wasn't working and he thanked him for the concern. 

</p><p>"How you feeling?" Akira asked Makoto.

</p><p>"Better. Thank you." She told him. 

</p><p>"Akira Kurusu." He said. 

</p><p>"Huh?" 

</p><p>"That's my name." 

</p><p>"Oh. My name is Makoto Niijima." Makoto seemed a bit flushed.  

</p><p>"Okay. Well, see ya around, Niijima-senpai." Akira said and walked off. Makoto was left with a blush on her face and heart pounding. 

</p><p>"What a nice guy." She said to herself. "Oh no...oh God...a-am I.....f-fa-falling for the t-tr-transfer student!?" She kept it to herself. No one needed to know. Not even him.



</p><p>"Ah...good times..." Akira said. Makoto turned red in the face. 

</p><p>"How do you still remember that!?" She asked. Akira just smiled. 

</p><p>"Natural memory. And because you did a bad job of hiding it when you were stalking me." He replied. 

</p><p>"F-For the last time, I wasn't "stalking" you! I-I was....uhh.... observing from a distance." She complained. 

</p><p>"Yeah. Stalking." He teased. 

</p><p>"You're doing this on purpose!" She told him. 

</p><p> Akira stared. 

</p><p> Makoto got really nervous. 

</p><p>"A-Ak-Akira!? Why a-are you looking a-at me like t-th-that!?" She stuttered. 

</p><p> Akira leaned in and kissed Makoto. She went red as a damn tomato. 

</p><p>"You're so cute." He said. 

</p><p>"I am not!" She scolded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment saying what I should do next for Makoto and Akira/Ren. I will make sure to credit you for your ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>